It is known that retainers or fasteners are used in various applications to perform various functions. It is further known that numerous types of retainers or fasteners are used in various automotive applications. A common fastener that is widely used throughout a vehicle is known as a w-base or w-prong retainer or fastener (hereinafter “w-base retainer”). The w-base retainer type and its fastening scheme provide a simple yet effective solution to many fastening needs. As a result, this retainer is economical, functional, and widely accepted among the automotive industry.
Regardless of size or complexity, the w-base retainer utilizes some basic principles in fastening. These principles include multiple legs that compress towards a common member, of which the legs are attached, during the installation in a hole or opening. These legs then engage the backside of the hole to which the retainer is mounted to hold the retainer in a mounted position within the hole. The retainer also includes a head or similar structure that permits items to be mounted to the retainer. The w-base retainer provides an excellent method of retention with an outstanding insertion to extraction ratio.
Exemplary w-base fasteners or retainers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,851,097 and 5,797,714, both assigned to Illinois Tool Works, Inc. Other known w-base retainers include a single w-base feature on each side of the retainer base to allow for hole to hole applications only. Another known w-base retainer includes a bullhorn style attachment feature on one side of the retainer base. This configuration has proven to be somewhat difficult to assemble to a molding opening.
The embodiments of the invention improve upon these and other known w-base retainers by providing a w-base retainer that improves the ability to assemble moldings to structural panels, such as sheet metal or substrate panels, for example. The embodiments of the invention also improve the ease of assembly of parts and ensure a proper fit of these parts. Additionally, the embodiments of the invention provide the requisite functional retention of moldings to structural panels, as is required in, for example, automotive applications.